


Sounds Like A Plan

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Slight reference anyway to BTBATB, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Idk deep fluff I guess, M/M, Mix of two worlds but its defs mostly YJ, Mostly Canon Compliant, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: The team faces a new foe. One that is well prepared and wants something. By the time they figure that out, it's too late.Feel free to comment!





	1. The Question

“Alright Outsiders, listen up! We’ve just received word from Hal Jordan that there is a hostage situation in space.”

“How many hostages?” Tim asked.

“We don’t know. We don’t even know who is holding them captive. But upon negotiation, a hostage was put on the phone to relay demands. Apparently whoever is holding them only had one request, they want to speak with the Outsiders.”

The group shared surprised looks with one another.

“What would they want with us?” Garfield asked.

“They didn’t say.”

“What if it’s a trap?” Cassie asked.

“It probably is.” Nightwing confessed, “Which is why we will have Miss Martian nearby in telepathic communication with you all, and the minute things go sideways, we will send in reinforcements that will be hidden in the bioship.”

“Great! So Tim’s first mission as part of the Outsiders and it’s an ambush!” Cassie said sarcastically.

“We’ll be fine.” Tim smiled reassuringly trying to calm down his girlfriend with whom he had recently smoothed things over with.

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Virgil admitted.

“Are they ready to go?” Hal asked as he walked into the room.

“I guess?” Garfield said unsure of himself.

“Great. I’ll be flying you all there so you won’t need space gear.”

“Noted. Let’s go.”

The team followed Hal onto the helipad on the top of the building where he straightened his arm before a magnificent spectacle of green light swirled out of the ring and flourished into a spaceship.

“All aboard!” Hal grinned.

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed!

“Will there be seat belts?” Jaime asked as he nervously observed the jets on the back of the ship that looked like they had enough horsepower to cause a sizeable earthquake.

“Oh Blue! You worry too much!” Bart shunned as friendly as possible as he grabbed Jaime by the hand and dragged him eagerly on to the ship.

Jaime displayed a clear look of unease.

Cassie and Tim looked over at each other knowingly. They had both been aware that Bart had been extra touchy when it came to Jaime as of late. The two had discussed it in private as no one else had seemed to have noticed it.

They both wondered whether they should confront Bart and ask him whether he has feelings for Jaime and encourage him to do something about it. Cassie was dead certain they should and the only reason she hadn’t already was because Tim talked her out of it and said they should let it happen naturally and when Bart is ready.

“After you.” Tim smiled gesturing with his arm to allow Cassie to go first.

Once they were all on the ship, Hal started the ship’s ignition and they were off.

They all shared sounds of awe as they did every time they left the Earth’s atmosphere. It was something they could appreciate no matter how many times they did it. It was just an incredible sight.

“Are we there yet?” Bart whinged.

“Ese, we’ve been on board for like 15 minutes!” Jaime rolled his eyes.

“It feels so much longer than that for a speedster though!” Bart whined.

“Well what can I do to help?” Jaime asked putting his hands on his knees as he tried to think of an activity to shut the speedster up.

“I don’t know. Maybe tell me what the most important lesson you have learnt in life is?” Bart mused.

Jaime was taken aback. He was not expecting that question. No one had ever asked him that before. He drifted off into thought.

Moments later Cassie spoke up, “Wow. That was deep!”, before laughing lightly.

Jaime had forgotten that everyone else was on the ship around him. And now that he thought about it, he noticed they were all staring intently at him waiting for an answer. He actually felt a sudden pressure to provide an impressive answer. He panicked and decided to turn the tables.

“Uhh…. How would you answer that ese?” Jaime said as confidently as he could.

“Easy. Cherish and value those who mean the world to you. Those who are special to you, they deserve love and they also deserve forgiveness, because nobody is perfect and we all make mistakes and not only will they need it one day, but you will too.” Bart shrugged nonchalantly in response to the gaping mouths of those around him.

“I think that is literally the most mature thing you have ever said.” Tim ogled.

“Yeh! Did you hit your head Bart?” Garfield joked.

“Ha! Ha!” Bart jeered sarcastically.

Jaime was… impressed. Bart was right. He had a way of seeing through crap. Jaime knew it was from his harsh upbringing in the Reach controlled future. Jaime could think of so many examples of when he had lost friends before he became blue beetle, when he attended high school, and let petty quarrels come between him and a variety of people. It was pathetic when you put it into perspective.

Bart had also really preached the forgiveness thing when he had been on mode all those years ago and had to overcome much anger from the team for his “betrayal”. Jaime smiled, he thought about all the times Bart had yelled at members of the team and league who berated Jaime for his actions. Bart had pointed out each time it wasn’t his fault, and that he was a hero, and that what happened to him could have happened to anyone else.

Thankfully most came around and saw he completely right. And they didn’t need to be reminded, everyone could still remember how Vandal Savage did manage to take control of the minds of the Leaguer’s he had sent to Rimbor. People just got caught up in emotions such as a rage and lost sight of what was important. But Bart was like an anchor, he brought people back to where they needed to be.

“I hope you guys are ready!” Hal called out breaking them all away from their individual thoughts.

_ “M’Gann are you in position?” _ Garfield asked.

_ “Link established.” _ everybody heard simultaneously in their minds.

“Let’s go!” Garfield said sternly.


	2. The Reveal

Upon entering the ship, the Outsiders walked calmly past many alien henchman. All of which displayed a looks of anger that they were forced to stand still and let the heroes walk idly by without attacking them.

The heroes shared that same look.

_ “Everything okay so far?” _ M’Gann asked.

_ “There are goons lining the walls like well… wall paper.” _ Cassie informed.

_ “Who is in charge?” _ M’Gann inquired.

_ “Still don’t know.” _ Tim answered.

_ “I have a feeling we will know soon enough.” _ Garfield confessed.

After turning at the end of the corridor and walking up some steps they finally reached a throne. The throne was backwards so they couldn’t see who was in it.

“Welcome!” an evil voice exclaimed.

Then he spun around to reveal himself.

The team all looked at him with a stern look to show they were not amused but none of them even knew who he was.

Garfield’s hidden camera provided a visual for M’Gann and the others to see. Oracle only took a second to inform them of his name after her technology took the image and ran it through the Watchtower database.

_ “His name is Kanjar Ro. There isn’t much information about him in our database.” _ M’Gann informed.

Khaji Da suddenly made a series of chirping sounds and Jaime was listening to the information he was providing.

“I see your scarab knows who I am which means I am forced to push up the timetable! Guards!” he screeched before running over and pressing a button which caused a hatch to open up in the floor revealing something.

Garfield immediately let M’Gann know over their link to send in the reinforcements.

Due to the sheer quantity of the alien henchman they were all subdued fairly quickly. Especially given the almost dogpile approach they each faced.

_ “I am only a few minutes away. Artemis, Nightwing and I underestimated how many henchmen there are! But we’re coming!” _ she tried to sound reassuring.

_ “I don’t think you have a few minutes.” _ Garfield confessed as he watched his team members thrash to try and escape the holds of various aliens. One in particular was thrashing around harder than the rest.

Jaime was visibly thrashing around harder. He looked very worried. Bart had never seen Jaime so worried and so he decided to use a trick he usually didn’t use unless it was truly warranted because it used a lot of his energy.

Bart phased through the aliens and started running towards Jaime to help rescue him from the aliens holding him down.

And then it happened.

Bart fell to his knees gripping his ears as he screamed. He was much closer to the origin of the sound meaning it hurt more for him than his other subdued team mates. And he thought he was in pain. It was nothing compared to what Jaime was feeling. Jaime screamed too, perhaps even louder than Bart had not that Bart could tell.

“Jaime are you o-” Bart tried to say before the truly awful sound filled the room again earning yet another yelp from Bart.

Jaime screamed even louder this time. And it made everything go quiet. And they all heard it. A clack as it hit the floor.

Jaime slumped forward unconscious revealing the scarab on the floor behind him. As in, completely detached from his body.

Bart couldn’t say anything. He just gasped. His brain stopped working. Khaji Da was on the floor. All Bart could think of was how everyone had told him that the scarab could only be removed if Jaime was killed was first. And there he was, on the floor, lifeless.

One of the aliens picked up the scarab and tossed it to Kanjar Ro. The movement caused Bart to snap into action but he ran to Jaime’s side and lifted him up.

Whilst Bart tried to get Jaime to come in to consciousness, Kanjar Ro placed the scarab on his back where it crawled into the appropriate place to latch itself to his spine.

“Finally!” he exclaimed as the armor engulfed his oddly shaped body.

It made the Outsiders want to puke.

It was then Artemis, Nightwing, Miss Martian and Green Lantern entered the room looking extremely battered.

Some of the aliens from each group holding down an Outsider left to take care of the three which meant some of the outsiders were able to break free without the extra man power. Cassie was first. With Cassie’s help she was able to give the Outsiders the upper hand and Kanjar Ro pressed another button that pulled up a screen to separate him from the rest of the ship. It broke off and he floated off into space.

“Jaime!” Bart shouted as he shook his best friend senseless as a brutal fight went on in every direction around him.

Eventually all the aliens were subdued.

“What happened?” Artemis asked.

“Blue! He isn’t waking-” Bart started.

Jaime stirred.

“Stay with me Blue! Everything is going to be alright!” Bart reassured.

“We should get him to a medical bay.” M’Gann stated.

“I’m coming with you.” Bart insisted.

He picked up Jaime which surprised a few of the team, they weren’t aware Bart had any strength, they assumed he spent all his time running.

“I’ll run him back to the bioship.”

“Okay let’s go.” Miss Martian stated knowing Hal could escort everybody else back to Earth.

Bart was actually visible as his speed was slowed down by the extra weight as he zipped off with M’Gann flying directly behind them.

Bart carefully laid Jaime down in the bioship and sat underneath him using the softer part of his calves as a pillow to prop Jaime’s head up with.

Miss Martian set the ship to auto pilot and squatted beside Jaime to read his mind.

“Mentally, everything is fine. We just have to hope his physiology recovers from the lack of the scarab and its technologies.”


	3. The Bargaining

Bart sighed. “Blue. I mean Jaime. Please. Wake up. I need you. Your my best friend. I hate seeing you like this!” A tear rolled down his cheek. “I need to know you’re okay.”

Jaime came to consciousness and listened. He hadn’t opened his eyes, but he quickly identified Bart by his voice and listened to everything he said. He opened his eyes to see Bart holding his hand with his own. Bart’s head immediately lifted up when he felt Jaime grip his hand tighter only to see Jaime smiling at him.

“Jaime!” Bart gushed with relief.

Bart blushed and let go of his hand quickly. Jaime meekly tried to hold on to it but failed. It was almost his turn to blush when Bart vanished outside the door to his hospital room for many of his team mates to flood in seconds later.

“Dios mio.” Jaime murmured at all the faces peering down at him.

“Hey! How you feeling!” Cassie asked.

“Fine.” Jaime said dismissively. Admittedly he was looking for Bart, who was nowhere to be found.

“Are you sure?” Garfield asked.

“Positive.” Jaime said as he started to sit up.

“How you doing Blue?”

“Traci…” he formulated a funny shape with his mouth. He had entirely forgotten about her. In fact, Cassie had been the first to speak, and had seemed a lot more concerned then her placid tone that she just used. He hated to admit it, but he loved being fawned over, it made him feel special.

“Uhh… guys can we have some alone time please.” Jaime asked.

“Sure!” Cassie blurted as she ushered everyone out of the room like the security guard at a nightclub.

“Uhh Traci.” Jaime started, “I am no longer Blue Beetle.”

“What?” she asked her face showing disdain.

“I umm… no longer have Khaji Da.” Jaime lifted up his shirt and grunted as he pivoted around to show her the empty spot on his back. She grimaced looking at the holes in his back where Khaji Da’s main tendrils had used to preside.

“Wow.” she said.

Jaime sat there silently. He didn’t know what else to say. He was expecting her to say something. But she remain silent too. All she could say was one word. 

Eventually Jaime couldn’t take the awkward silence any longer.

“Could you please go get Nightwing for me?” Jaime asked.

“Sure.” she said before disappearing.

Jaime sat there, repressing thoughts he wasn’t ready to confront.

Nightwing appeared a few minutes later.

“Hey Jaime. How are you doing?” he asked taking a seat beside his bed.

“I’m fine. I wanted to explain to you what happened up there.”

“Good. The Outsiders told me that Kanjar Ro is now the new Blue Beetle it would seem. But I was hoping you could offer me more intel.”

“Well. Before I got separated from Khaji Da, I was told all about Kanjar Ro and what he had done to previous Blue Beetles. Apparently, he found a gong, the Gamma Gong.” Jaime clarified, “Depending on the frequency, it can do anything from removing a scarab from its host or killing the host and scarab at the same time. He has killed other Blue Beetle’s of the past by hitting the wrong frequency. Clearly, he tried a different approach, the first one didn’t work, but on the second one he found the right frequency.”

“So now he has Khaji Da. Do you have any idea what he will plan to do with it?” Nightwing asked.

Jaime furrowed his brows as he tried to remember, “Khaji Da said something about getting revenge on the Gibbles?”

“What are the Gibbles?”

“If I still had Khaji Da, I could probably tell you.” Jaime said sadly.

“Well I should go, we need to look into this new lead right away.” Nightwing said standing up.

“Please let me know what you find out!” Jaime begged.

“Will do.” Nightwing said before rushing out of the room.

Jaime sighed. He looked down at his arms in front of him. He tried not to think about the fact that he could no longer will armor over them at just a thought. It felt weird. Even stranger was the silence in his mind. He felt alone.

“Umm… Hey Jaime.” Bart stringed the words together awkwardly.

Jaime laughed a bit in relief. He was glad to have company.

“Glad you’re here.” he confessed.

“Yeh?” Bart’s smile grew.

“Yeh.” Jaime said. He knew Bart was hinting for an explanation but Jaime didn’t usually do the sappy stuff. So he kept his feelings to himself.

“About earlier, I was just, you know, acting out of character because you know, I thought you were dead or something!” Bart scoffed as if it was ridiculous for him to have assumed so.

Jaime knew what he was talking about. But he was equally embarrassed because he had tried to capture Bart’s hand in his fingers as he pulled away. He changed the subject.

“Thanks for trying to save me.”

“I’m sorry. I- I- I failed.” Bart said sadly looking away in shame.

Jaime hadn’t meant for the conversation to turn down this road.

“No! Don’t blame yourself! This is not your fault!” Jaime warned.

“It kind of was…” Bart started before Jaime gave up in frustration and interrupted him, he didn’t know what else to do.

“Give me a hug!”

“What?” Bart looked shocked.

“It will make you feel better won’t it?” Jaime asked pushing his head forward as if stating the obvious.

“Yeh I guess?” Bart questioned with confusion.

Jaime lifted his arms up, “Well… get over here!”

Bart slowly approached Jaime looking confused, borderline scared. Jaime wasn’t the affectionate type, he went along with it but he never initiated it. Bart slowly wrapped his arms around Jaime and smiled as he felt Jaime’s arms close around him. They could both feel the warmth radiating off each other.

Neither of them knew it but each of them was smiling. Jaime was smiling, he felt better putting Bart at ease, and he’d never have admitted it, but he needed that hug right now. And Bart, well, it was super crash having your crush hug you, that experience spoke for itself. And knowing Jaime was okay was the relief to top it all off.


	4. The Speech

Jaime had been on bed rest for about a week. Bart was doing his best to try and take time off of missions and spend it with Jaime to keep him company. He knew Jaime would be lonely, especially without Khaji Da in his mind. It was quite an adjustment to make, Bart understood this better than Traci who kept her distance and assumed Jaime would be fine.

“Hey Blue.” Traci started, “We need to talk.”

“Si? Also, please don’t call me ‘Blue’. I’m not Blue Beetle anymore.”

“Sorry. I think we should break up.” Traci said guiltily.

“Oh.” Jaime managed. He was torn between a range of emotions and trying to decide whether he wanted to express any of them or not.

“Why?” he asked.

“I kind of want someone who can take care of themself. And now that you don’t have Khaji Da, you, well… can’t. I feel like I don’t know you anymore, you are completely different now that you are just, you. You’re a regular human being now, you can’t go on missions with us anymore. You’ll get killed! You essentially get to live a normal life now which is an option I don’t have. I don’t know, it just feels weird between us.” she shrugged gripping her arm defensively.

“Uhh… sure.” Jaime said holding back his tears successfully.

“I’m sorry Bl- Jaime.” she turned and left the room.

Jaime started crying. It was all too much. He had been trying to avoid it. But she had been the catalyst to force him to confront his fears. He now had to accept he was no longer a hero. He couldn’t fight crime without Khaji Da, not at the moment anyway. He might be able to train with Nightwing or Artemis but that would take potentially years to be ready. He was having an identity crisis. He wasn’t sure of who he was himself anymore either.

It felt like a death. Jaime felt like he was grieving the loss of Khaji Da. Not having him on his back anymore, not being able to dawn the armor at a thought anymore and most of all not having him there to talk to. 

“Hey amigo I brought you some Chicken Whi- Oh my god Jaime are you alright!” Bart said standing beside him.

“I’m fine.” Jaime said as he made a weak effort to cover his face.

“Don’t lie to me Jaime!” Bart sterned, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Traci dumped me. I miss Khaji Da. And I haven’t seen my family in a week! I am no longer a hero and I don’t know if I ever will be again!” Jaime said in quick succession. It all spilled out of him. 

“I am even starting to wonder if I…” Jaime trailed off.

“If you…?” Bart asked his face clearly heartbroken at the list he had already provided.

“Nothing. Just please help me Bart!” Jaime said reaching out to grip Bart’s forearms.

Jaime’s eyes looked helplessly at Bart’s. Bart just observed the dullness in those once lively warm brown eyes of his. It made his knees want to buckle. And not in a good way. He felt truly heartbroken seeing Jaime this way.

Bart stammered as he tried to process everything Jaime had said. He was trying to think of an answer to solve all his problems. And he was struggling.

“First of all, I’m sorry to hear about Traci. But don’t worry! You’ll be fine! A guy as handsome as you will not have to ever worry about going through life single!” Bart joked hoping to put at least put a smile on Jaime’s face.

Jaime laughed. Bart’s joke had performed better than expected, he continued, “We are all trying our best to find Kanjar Ro and the Gibbles you mentioned. Unfortunately, we are waiting on responses from people we’ve had to reach out to regarding information about them. But I’m certain we will be able to get Khaji Da back!”

Bart had to pause to think about what else Jaime had mentioned in his list of troubles.

“If you want, I can come with you to visit your family? We will have to come back here afterwards but I’m sure you can check out to go see them!” Bart reassured.

“And Jaime.” Bart said his voice now going soft, “You will always be a hero. Regardless of whether you have Khaji Da or not. You stopped the Reach apocalypse!” Bart’s eyes widened with the statement.

“That was you!” Jaime countered.

“It was both of us! I could not have done it without you. Not to mention, you have saved countless lives since becoming Blue Beetle. All your good work doesn’t just vanish because you aren’t active in the field anymore. Think about Jay Garrick. He is retired now, but his accomplishments and contributions to heroism are still just as meaningful today as they were when he still dawned a costume.”

Jaime tilted his head as he considered it from the new perspective.

“Jaime, you are still you. You are still my best friend. You are still the stubborn, serious, goody two shoes who keeps me grounded. You are still going to scold me for stealing your food. I am still going to chill-hang at your house so often that Barry and Iris will tease me about paying rent. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jaime was trying not to cry even more. He was relieved to hear Bart wasn’t about to turn and run which he was irrationally fearing since Traci had made a sharp departure from him since he loss of powers.

Jaime was still teary eyed even if he wasn’t actually crying. He drew in a wobbly breath.

“I think someone needs a hug.” Bart teased.

Jaime just smiled at Bart deep in thought.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes?” Bart raised an eyebrow.

Jaime didn’t say anything. Didn’t even move. Just continued staring at Bart with intensity.

Bart just zipped around him and hugged him without waiting for confirmation before pulling back.

“Just try not to feel too moded.” Bart said offering him a smile.

“I’ll try.” Jaime said.

“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” Bart offered.

“No. But there is something I want to do.” Jaime cleared his throat.

“What is it?” Bart asked.

“I uhh… Want to eat those Chicken Whizees!”

“Crash! Let’s dig in then!” Bart cheered before reaching for the bags he had brought along.

Things were already starting to feel somewhat normal again for Jaime. Sure it felt weird being a regular human, chill-hanging with a speedster like it was nothing. Not having Khaji Da reminded him of his past self, before Khaji Da had come along, back when he was an ordinary kid. Back then, he never would have been able to conceptualize spending quality time with a superhero. And the thought was lingering in his mind. But Bart was somehow making their human and speedster dynamic still feel comfortable and familiar in a way that superseded the weirdness.


	5. The Two Options

Jaime and Bart knocked at the door to the Reyes household.

“Jaime! Mijo! You’re home!” Bianca cooed pulling him into a tight hug.

“You should have called us! We were really worried!” she scolded.

“Lo siento ma.” Jaime said in response to her sad expression.

“Bart! It’s good to see you too!” she said welcoming the distraction from her son’s slight betrayal of her trust. She honestly didn’t think he would have gone that long without contacting her.

“Hi Bianca!” he said warmly before hugging her.

“Come in. We are just about to have lunch!” Bianca ordered.

Jaime was greeted by the rest of his family inside. Even Milagro his younger sister who at times kicked and punched him, seemed really happy to see him. It was probably the best they had gotten along in well… as long as Jaime could remember.

They shared a long lunch, that was largely filled with conversation. Jaime’s parents had tried to find out the reason Jaime had been away for so long. They knew it was common for him to do and had given up on trying to keep tabs on him in fear of alienating him. But Jaime was not about to tell them the truth.

Jaime really appreciated Bart’s presence. He made Jaime’s return a lot smoother purely by being present. He was such a great friend to have offered. Jaime reminded himself to thank Bart after lunch.

Jaime spent the rest of the lunch letting Bart talk to his family while he let thoughts swirl around in his mind.

“Can we be excused?” Jaime asked.

“But I haven’t finished!” Bart pouted.

Jaime widened his eyes at Bart.

“Haven’t finished… telling Bianca how fantastic her cooking is! So crash! Anyway, I’m full! Thanks again Mrs Reyes! Jaime and I are going to go play some video games!” Bart grinned too widely.

“Okay. Have fun you two!” Bianca smiled sweetly.

Jaime and Bart went up to Jaime’s room.

“Oh man! I am so feeling the mode! I wanted to finish eating.” Bart said with disappointment, “The things I do for you!” Bart said as he shook his head.

Giving up food was actually a big deal for a speedster.

“Well… you have two options.” Jaime said straightening up in a way that immediately got Bart’s attention, “You can eat those Chicken Whizees on my desk over there or you could make out with me instead?”

“I’m sorry what?” Bart ogled.

“I umm… I think you like me and well I definitely like you, and I wanted to kiss you back at the hospital but I wanted to wait till-”

“Waiting is overrated!” Bart said before pressing not just his lips, but his whole body right up against Jaime.

Bart knew he probably should have talked about it first with Jaime, about his feelings, where his head was at, but there was no way in hell he would turn down that offer. And besides, he was known for being impulsive.

They both hummed contently.

“I have wanted to do that for so long!” Bart groaned when he pulled away.

“I kind of figured.” Jaime chuckled.

“This is so crash! I have a boyfriend!” Bart cheered.

“Woah woah! You have to ask me first!” Jaime looked at him with a look that was hard to decipher.

Bart suddenly felt worried. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Bart asked nervously.

“That would be…” Jaime started pausing for dramatic effect, before giving Bart the sweet relief by pursing his lips with a slight grin as he chose his next word carefully, “Crash.”

Bart’s face lit up with the biggest smile Jaime had ever seen. And he didn’t think that was possible after having once seen Barry buy Bart a whole trolley full of Chicken Whizees for his birthday present.

Bart hugged Jaime and rocked him vigorously from side to side.

“You’re so cute when you are excited.” Jaime confessed.

Bart blushed.

“And even cuter when you blush!” Jaime chuckled.

Bart chuckled.

Bianca entered the room just then and Jaime wilted like a dead flower and fell back on to his bed reeling in how awkward it would have been for his mother to hear any of that even though he was sure she hadn’t.

“Are you two alright? I heard one of you shout something a minute ago?”

Jaime looked at Bart. Bart grinned back sheepishly.

“Yes we are fine.” Jaime said knowing he may as well come clean because Bart was practically vibrating with excitement still and he knew it would be a matter of time before Bart told someone.

“Ma. Bart y yo ahora somos novios...” Jamie said reaching over to Bart and holding his hand.

Bart grinned at Bianca nervously, unsure of how she would react.

“¡Eso es maravilloso!” she said coming over to kiss them both on the forehead.

Bart and Jaime both let out a sigh of relief.

“I will go tell Alberto and Milagro! They will both be thrilled!” she squeaked as she ran off to tell them the good news.

“Well that went better than expected!” Jaime admitted, “I hope your family is that happy about us!”

“They will be! They’re just going to be happy they don’t have to listen to me talk about you all the time!”

“You talked about me?” Jaime asked kind of flattered.

“Oh yeah. All the time. They figured out I had a crush on you. They are going to think this is so crash!”

Jaime laughed and snuck in one more kiss with Bart whilst his family wasn’t around.


	6. The Answer

Jaime waited nervously on his bed. His stomach churned. He was awaiting news about the planned attack on Kanjar Ro. The Outsiders had apparently planned an assault on him today according to Bart, and they were hoping to recover Khaji Da.

The familiar gust of wind swirled through the air in Jaime’s bedroom.

“Hey babe! I brought you a present.”

Bart revealed a box which he had been hiding behind his back.

“Is that?” Jaime managed.

“Yes. But before you do anything! Let’s talk this over.”

“Okay.” Jaime breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jaime, you don’t have to put this back on. It’s completely up to you. I support you either way. I love you no matter what.”

“Gracias mi amor.” Jaime planted a small kiss on Bart’s cheek, “I have been thinking about it. I have been spending a lot of time with family wondering whether I should return to the life if I could. I think I want to. I like helping people.”

“Alright.” Bart smiled.

“Plus if I’m on the team again, it means I get to spend more time with this hunky speedster I’m into.” Jaime teased.

“He sounds pretty crash!” Bart raised his eyebrows with a grin.

“He is.” Jaime said leaning in to meet Bart for a kiss.

Bart handed over the box. Bart was expecting Jaime to open it straight away but he placed it on his lap for a moment.

“Seriously Bart, I can’t thank you enough. I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. You make me feel special. You do so much for me and you care about me a lot. I couldn’t have gotten through this without you. You proved you like me for me. Scarab or no scarab. And I… love you for that.”

Bart hugged him straight away.

“You’re welcome.” Bart grinned.

Jaime now looked down at the box. He opened the lid and looked at the scarab in all its glory. It was unusual getting to look at the scarab since his first interaction with the scarab had provided all but a quick glance at the object before it began to run up his arm.

It felt nicer, having the control this time. Jaime cautiously reached down and picked Khaji Da up and place him on his back whilst holding Bart’s hand with his free one.

Khaji Da sprang to life and crawled to the exact spot he used to sit on Jaime’s back. Jaime winced upon Khaji Da’s re-entry, but it hadn’t hurt as much as it had the first time.

“Are you okay?” Bart asked.

“Fine mi amor.” Jaime smiled.

_ “I missed you Jaime Reyes.” _ Khaji Da’s voice came through once the booting process completed.

“I missed you too.” Jaime confessed aloud so Bart could get some context.

_ “I apologise for allowing us to be held prisoner and taken captive.” _

“It’s okay. Nobody’s perfect.” Jaime said smiling at Bart thinking about his answer to that question.

Bart smiled back.

“What did you do while I was gone?” Jaime asked.

_ “Kanjar Ro tried to use me to get revenge on the Gibbles. Admittedly, he made a small start but thankfully the Outsiders used the Gamma Gong on him and were able to free me of him. Did you do anything while I was absent?” _ Khaji Da inquired.

“I have a boyfriend now!” Jaime leered.

Khaji Da chirped a few surprised noises and Bart chuckled to himself quietly.

_ “During our last interaction, your mate was the Traci Thurston. Who is your new mate?” _

“Is it important?” Jaime teased.

_ “Affirmative. It is imperative I know. I can assist with your new relationship and offer targeted advice to please your new mate.” _

“Ay dios mio.” Jaime groaned.

“Bart is my new boyfriend!” Jaime said looking at Bart with bated breath.

_ “The Bart Allen?” _

“Yes Bart Allen! We don’t know any other Barts!” Jaime rolled his eyes.

_ “This is good. He is always the most suitable mate for you. My scans have revealed he is 97.6% compatible with you. You have made the right choice.” _

“What did Khaji Da say?” Bart interrupted.

“He thinks we are… good together.” Jaime smiled.

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed, “I think that is a cause for celebration.”

Bart leaned in and started kissing Jaime.

_ “My scans indicate the Bart Allen has a sensitive spot on his neck, you-” _ Khaji Da began.

Jaime broke off the kiss suddenly to tell him off, “Khaji Da, new rule, when I’m making out with my boyfriend, you do not give me suggestions! You remain completely quiet! Silencio! Got it?”

Bart burst out into laughter, “His suggestions could actually be useful.”

“I’m perfectly capable of pleasing you on my own!” Jaime complained.

“Yes you are!” Bart reassured.

And with that, Jaime got back to kissing Bart and trying to learn from Bart himself by listening to his responses.

“You know Bart I never did answer your question.” Jaime said taking a break to take in oxygen between passionate kisses, “I’d say the most important life lesson I’ve learned, is to follow your heart and do what makes you happy, and you mi amor, make me happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, this fic is probably done, but please by all means, comment! Let me know if you want me to continue it coz I might have a few ideas? I still love comments regardless so yeh, feel free to even just say what you thought of it! You don't have to suggest I write more if you think it's done and dusted. I just like comments!


End file.
